Daniel Lemond
Daniel Lemond is Phoebe Halliwell's love interest in the book, Sweet Talkin' Demon. Initially suspected to be an agent of evil, he was revealed to be a witch with the power of Luring. His insecurity made him an easy puppet for the demon Indar. History Early life Daniel's mother and great-aunts told him stories about their family's magic and their experiences with fighting demons, though he never met one himself. She passed away when he was twelve years old. Daniel grew up to be a very insecure person, and never trusted his own ability, despite his success. Encounter with Phoebe and Finding His Confidence Daniel meets Phoebe Halliwell at a charity party at the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art, where Phoebe is put off by his rude behavior, but then he calls her the next morning to apologize. His mood swings and unpredictable behavior baffles her more than anything, but his unintended influence continues to make her desire his presence. Phoebe, Piper and Paige investigated him when Phoebe saw him talk to a demon. They later realized he was the son of a witch and that he had the power to influence people with his voice, though he didn't realize it until they told him. On the night of the Blue Moon, Daniel brought Phoebe to a romantic evening. He snuck out of his room to meet a demon named Indar and switched bodies with him: the demon convinced him to let him "borrow" his body for a few minutes because he needed a witch to resurrect his loved one, but was really needing it to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. The sisters cast the spell "To Call a Witch's Power" to transfer Daniel's power from his own body into Indar's, then encouraged the man to believe in himself. Daniel ordered the demon to perform the body swapping spell again, effectively returning both souls and powers to their rightful bodies. They vanquished the demon with Daniel's help, and Daniel came to embrace his true self. Phoebe turned Daniel down so that he could concentrate on learning to harness his magic and overcome his insecurity. Paige Matthews was appointed to be his Whitelighter by the Elders. Physical Appearance Daniel was noted to have a tall and thin physique, and with blond hair and blue eyes. Spells Protection Spell :Voice with power over actions, :Influences and attractions, :Have no sway on us henceforth. Body Switching Spell :Ignite a fire pit in the woods, both the caster and host must stand on either end of the fire. :Powers of earth, :Hear my call. :What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine. :You become me, :Switch it all. To Call a Witch's Power :Powers of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near; :Come to us and settle here. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate another being or object with the use of a map and a crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Luring:' The ability to make oneself irresistible to others and bend them to their will. Daniel's power came from his voice. If someone had trouble hearing, his power would be useless. **'Voice Echo:' The ability to project one's voice. Daniel could project his voice to others from afar through focus. ;Temporary Powers *'Indar's Powers:' Daniel briefly possessed Indar's powers of teleportation and cloaking while they swapped bodies, though Daniel never used them. He lost these powers when they switched back. Appearances Daniel Lemond appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Witches